1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture for an animal and in particular to a piece of furniture that has multiple configurations and can function in multiple ways to accommodate various desires of the animal at any stage of growth. More particularly, this furniture structure and system may function as a living quarters for smaller animals such as puppies during house training periods, a storage location for objects related to the animal, as an animal bed, a sitting bench for humans or animals, and/or as an animal step for getting into a human bed.
2. Background of the Invention
For many people, pet animals are members of the family. Some of these pets live inside the home with the owner and have accessories designed for the animal. As with the conventional dog houses, some of the furnishings provide a place for the animal to dwell as well as providing a storage place for the toys of the animal. One conventional piece of animal furniture is a bed. There have been many types of animal beds, which are available in various designs. Some of the designs include beds shaped as different types of animals. Many beds in the form of animal designs are made of a cushion material to facilitate animal comfort.
One animal bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,065, which describes an animal bed that has an annual bed frame defining an interior chamber. A perforated top wall is supported at its periphery by the bed frame to receive and support the animal above the chamber. The perforated top wall is composed of a non-woven fabric material to provide a hammock-like suspension for the animal and to permit small insects to fall through the top wall. The chamber is dimensioned to provide a space below the top wall sufficient to inhibit the insects from traveling upwardly through the top wall. An insect exterminating composition contained within the chamber receives the falling insects and destroys them.
U.S. Pat. No. d 288,970 describes a combined animal bed and housing unit. This design has a bed mat resting on a storage unit. The bed also has a canopy covering the mat. The animal may rest on the mat and may be covered by the canopy.
Although the animal bed is a common piece of furniture for the inside pet, animals do more than just sleep. For instance, cats usually have a litter box for waste. Pets also have toys with which they play. In addition, some pets may prefer to climb on the owner's bed. The animal may climb because the animal may not jump high enough to reach the surface of the bed in one jump. The climbing process may result in the pet pulling and sometimes tearing the bed linen. Pets also typically do not stay the same size. As the pet grows, it may be desired to replace a piece of animal furniture with a different type of furniture or a larger size of the same furniture.
With all of the different types of animal furniture that is available to accommodate the many needs of the pet and pet owner, there remains a need for a multiple function piece of animal furniture.